Swag cat
Disclaimer We have been given permission from Swag Cat to write this article. We must thank Swag Cat for allowing us this opportunity. We sadly cannot share all the information per request of the Pakistani government and Swag Cat. Pray God that this article will not kill us. Background Swag Cat, also known as Shane Dawson's cat, claims to be the only creature on Earth that is known as "swagilicious" and is also the creator of gay rights. Swag Cat originally had a dark brown tint to his fur. Every time Swag Cat and Shane Dawson were alone, Swag Cat's fur would seem to be a slightly lighter tint. Swag Cat reveals that a strange white substance that Shane Dawson would release upon him is what caused him to be such a lighter color. Swag Cat likes gusic. Swag Cat is not a fan of jazz "gusic". sub to traves on twitch Interview During the interview, Swag Cat repeatedly said words like swag, gay-ass, and others that we cannot rephrase like the n-word (both with a hard r and not). It is presumed that Swag Cat has verbal Tourette syndrome. Making fun of or laughing at Swag Cat's abnormal verbal activities will result in immediate death by forceful prolapse. The state of the room post-interview was not preferable. Swag Cat expressed his pure love for the song Gangnam Style by Psy. The song was released in 2012 and Swag Cat tells us that his restless nights have been filled with the song playing on repeat in his head. During the interview, Swag Cat randomly broke out into dance, dancing a similar dance that is apparent in the Gangnam Style music video. Due to Swag Cat's non-human form, it was difficult for him to dance the dance, but through years of practice, he was able to perfect it. He seems to be very proud of himself for this though he is extremely deformed now. Swag Cat told us many times that he can speak approximately 420 languages. When asked to prove this, Swag Cat would burst into laughter while repeating the words, "weed number." This completely confused the interview team and others that were at the scene. Swag Cat refuses to explain what it means and yells at anyone who asks, calling them a "normie," We can only presume that "normie" is extremely inappropriate and has since been illegalized from Pakistan. Unknown to many people, Swag Cat confirmed to us that he fought against multiple gods, including Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus. Once he beat down Zeus, Swag Cat was the supreme ruler of the gods for a short period of time before stepping down. Swag Cat stepped down when he realized that he would rather visit Disney Land than be the god of gods. Sadly, Swag Cat could not make it into Disney Land when he was run over by a 2008 Toyota Camry Solara Coupe inside the parking lot. Swag Cat wishes he was still the supreme ruler of the gods and regrets his decision constantly. Swag Cat has requested that we add multiple images expressing his swagiliciousness. That is all.Category:Characters